


My Wifey

by glamglaceon



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, shiro loves to annoy kuroh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glamglaceon/pseuds/glamglaceon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroh ends up moving in with Shiro and Neko, as he has no home.  When he starts doing housework, Shiro decides to tease his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wifey

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea in my head for about 6 months and just now started to write it. DX I think I almost wrote this a few months ago but dropped it. This probably will be a short one-shot but I just HAVE to write it. Kuroh/Shiro is one of my favorite couples of K.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own K. All rights belong to their rightful owners

Kuroh Yatogami loved Yashiro Isana. There was no doubts about it. Despite having chased him all over town, thinking him capable of murdering an innocent man, he had fallen for the silver-haired kid. Though, if he thought about it, Shiro wasn't a kid. No, he was really Adolf Weismann, the Silver King. One of the original kings and a lot older than he looked right now. No one knew his secret to staying so young, but this current body was not his original. The Silver King got into a fight with the Colorless King and the other King switched their bodies. When the King fell to Earth, he had lost his memories due to the shock of the separation. It wasn't until the war between the Red King clansman and the Blue King clansman that "Shiro" knew who he really was. He single-handedly stopped the war, though it cost the Red King and himself their lives. Or so he wanted people to think.

"Kuroh! You're home!"

The black-haired swordsman's eyebrow twitched as he shut the apartment door closed behind him. In one arm he had a sack of groceries for tonight's dinner. Both Shiro and Neko had no experience in cooking, so Kuroh took over kitchen duty. There was no way that he would starve himself or his housemates.

"What didya get?" Neko asked in her shrill voice, dancing around him in graceful moves.

Neko was a being Kuroh couldn't understand. She has two forms: a kitten (he refused to call her form a cat) and a human. When she was human, she preferred to be naked, something Kuroh couldn't stand. Neither could Shiro, though his multiple attempts back then to get her to wear his jacket were futile. Eventually they forced her into clothes. Along their journey for Shiro's innocence, she revealed she could manipulate time and space... as well as memories. She was the one who helped Shiro find an identity and keep him in people's thoughts. No one had the slightest suspicion that he was a nobody with no memories.

"Kurohhh, I'm hungry!"

Speak of the devil.

\----

He was finally alone with his thoughts in the kitchen, an apron tied around his waist and his hair pulled away from his face. His thin fingers chopped, sliced, and diced the many ingredients and he would occasionally combine them in a skillet while rice was cooking in the cooker beside him. He was in his element. Ever since he was a kid, he could recall standing on his tiptoes to watch his mother cook meal after meal. She was a head chef in a local restaurant and knew her way around food. When he could finally see over the counter, she started to teach him how to cook. Any other mother would be concerned in teaching their child, but she wasn't. Kuroh was a very smart kid and he picked up on things very quickly. When his mother died due to illness, he used cookbooks and tv cooking shows to learn the rest. He considered going to college to learn more but then his mentor Ichigen Niwa was killed and he ran off after the killer.

Leading him to his current predicament.

He flipped the pan to stir the contents, smiling when he heard the pan hiss back. Yes, there was nothing like cooking.

"I am so glad one of us knows how to cook. You really are a housewife in training, Kuroh."

He gritted his teeth at his boyfriend's teasing tone. 

"For the last time, Shiro, I am NOT a housewife, in training or not."

Shiro smiled at him as he came into Kuroh's line of sight. Kuroh tried to keep his attention on the food (he would rather not burn their dinner) but one eye kept looking out the side to stare at the ethereal beauty. He wondered if this body had been created to serve the needs of the Silver King. No one could even find records of the boy's former identity before the Colorless King stole him and stuffed the Silver King inside him. Despite his former body being found, Shiro had decided to stay inside this one. He said he had gotten rather fond of it and that maybe Kuroh wouldn't be his boyfriend should he go back. That made Kuroh's heart swell in happiness, but he had told the Silver King that he wouldn't mind at all. If Shiro was happy, it wouldn't matter to the black-haired man what skin he wore.

"I know I am handsome, Kuroh, but don't burn our food. You know Neko doesn't like it."

Why does he love Yashiro Isana again?

\----

It was the next day and Kuroh was doing housework as Shiro and Neko were away at school. Shiro didn't need to go to school anymore but he officially enrolled as a student in the following school year. Neko went wherever Shiro went, so she got into school as well. The silver-haired boy tried convincing Kuroh to join but he declined, saying he had all the education he could need. In fact, he even questioned Shiro why he was going to school. The boy just tilted his head, smiled, and didn't say anything. Kuroh swore he went just for the experience.

For today, he had his hair tied up in his usual ponytail and he wore simple jeans and a shirt. He started out, after the other two left, with dishes, then worked on cleaning the kitchen and bathroom, which didn't take long. He dusted the entire apartment, thanking the heavens that he was tall enough and had long enough arms to reach the highest places. After he did those, he took a small break and pulled out the vacuum.

He didn't realize what time it was until he heard the apartment door open and the two students came into a very clean apartment. While Neko cooed, Shiro went up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him.

"You are the best wife I could ever have, Kuroh." Shiro said, smiling and kissing him on the lips.

After Kuroh pulled away from the kiss, he glared at the shorter boy. "How many times do I have to tell you... I am not YOUR WIFE!"

"You can say it as many times as you want, love, but I will never stop saying it," Shiro singsonged, an irritating smile growing bigger on his lips.

"I HATE YOU YASHIRO ISANA!"

\---- end ----


End file.
